


Eden Park

by PhantomWriter5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Human AU, Implied Neglect, Kid Fic, Kids AU, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, but they’re kids, little kid sweetness, mostly just two kiddos being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter5/pseuds/PhantomWriter5





	Eden Park

Anthony J. Crowley was playing in the sandbox, at the park. He was no more than three at the time. His parents, Beel Z. Crowley and Hastur L. V. Crowley were divorced, so only his father was present. Present, but not entirely paying attention to the endeavors of his only son. Anthony filled up another small plastic pail with sand. When he was done, he poured its contents onto his small legs. Anthony sighed and propped his elbows on the pile. He laid his head in his hands. There was just nothing to do here. It was a deserted park for the most part. The only other people there were two grown ups with their kid. They were feeding ducks by the small pond. Well, the kid was feeding the ducks. Their parents didn’t seem to want to. Anthony stood up and all the sand came off his legs. He glanced briefly at his dad. Hastur seemed very involved in his Facebook page, so Anthony headed towards the family. They looked like they would be more fun than playing in the sand alone. When he reached them, he put on his best smile and tapped the kid lightly on the shoulder. They whipped around in shock, dropping their bread. The kid let out a little squeak. Their mom turned around and said in a stiff voice “Angel, what’s the matter sweetie?” she took one look at Anthony and grimanced a little. “Oh, alright. I see you’ve got a new friend here. Wonderful.” she turned around and faced her husband again, checking her phone every once in a while. Anthony smiled again and stuck out his hand. “Hi Angel! I’m Anthony!” Angel gave him a little smile and shook his hand. “Um, my name’s not actually Angel.” his soft white curls bobbed a bit as he bent his head down. Anthony liked the curls. “It’s Aziraphale.”  
“Aah-zee-zir…” Anthony struggled to pronounce it.. “Angel it iss! Do you want to be friendss maybe?” Aziraphale nodded, making his hair bounce again. Anthony grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the park. This was all very exciting. He had never had a real friend before. Aziraphale did seem rather scared of running so fast, so Anthony slowed down a bit for him. When they reached the park, he helped him climb up the stairs to the very top of the play set. Anthony sat down and patted the seat next to him. Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, and then sat down beside him. Now Anthony really got a good look at him. His eyes were a very pretty shade of hazel, and he wore a white jumper. This contradicted Anthony’s very red hair and black t-shirt and pants. Also, he had an eye condition that made his eyes yellow. He usually hid them with shades he thought were really cool. “Sso how old are you? I’m three!” he asked.  
“I’m three too!” Aziraphale relaxed a little. It was nice to know someone his own age. Then he realized something. “Why do you keep making your s’s long?” Anthony blushed a little bit. “Daddy ssayss it’ss a lissp.”  
“Oh.” Aziraphale dipped his head a bit, ashamed for asking if it made his new friend embarrassed. But then he had another thought. “Why did they make the word lisp with an s in it? Then every time you have to say it you lisp!”  
“Oh, I never thought of that! Maybe instead it could be...” Anthony searched his fairly limited vocabulary for a good word.  
“Ineffable?” Aziraphale suggested.  
“What’ss that mean?” Anthony asked.  
“I don’t know but Mummy said it a while ago and I like how it sounds!”  
“It ssoundss perfect, Angel.” Anthony gave Aziraphale a little hug that shocked him a little at first, but he gave in and returned the gesture.  
“You are the best best friend Anthony.” Aziraphale said.  
“Sso are you.” Anthony had his small face tucked in the folds of Aziraphale’s shirt. It was a strange feeling for both of them. Anthony hadn’t had a friend before, and he definitely had never gotten a hug from one of his parents, though he longed for them. Aziraphale also wasn’t used to such closeness, but it felt nice, he decided. So he gently patted Anthony’s head. “You can let go if you like...” but Anthony shook his head no and clung a little tighter.  
“Ssmell’ss nisse.” Aziraphale smiled. It was rather endearing of him.  
“Okay.” he looked up at the little designs on the playset and stared at them. There was a pear, strawberry, and an apple. It made Aziraphale happy, so he shut his eyes and cuddled with Anthony a bit longer.  
The only thing that interrupted the two was a small drop of water that landed on Aziraphale’s nose. He opened his eyes and realized it had begun to rain. Aziraphale did not like the rain. It was very wet and ruined his nice clothes. He stood up and Anthony moaned a bit in protest. “Anthony get up it’s raining!” he pointed at the sky. Anthony rubbed his eyes. “Sso what? Ju’ss a little wet.”   
“I have to go home.” Aziraphale announced. He started to walk down the steps of the playset. “No, don’t leave me!” Anthony whined. “Angel...” but he was gone already. He saw Aziraphale run back to his parents, still by the lake. They both took his hands and walked back to what Anthony could only assume was their car. He glanced over where his father had been. He was not there. Anthony started to tear up. He sat down, curled up into a little ball, and cried.  
Anthony realized he was not getting splashed with the wet of rain anymore. He wiped his eyes and looked up. Above him was a pretty white umbrella, protecting him. And there was Aziraphale. Anthony shot up fast and gave him another hug. “Angel! You came back!” Aziraphale returned the gesture, but quickly pulled away. To quickly, in Anthony’s opinion. “Where’s your Mummy and Daddy?”  
“Gone.”  
“Oh.” Aziraphale didn’t know what to do about this. But he did know Anthony was his very best friend. And best friends help each other out. He held out his hand, the other one still holding the umbrella. “We will take you.” Anthony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand again and took Aziraphale’s.  
“Thank you Angel.”   
Anthony and Aziraphale walked down the playground at Eden Park, hand in hand, best friends for life.


End file.
